


i didn't know that i was starving ('til i tasted you)

by Crimsoncat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut, blackhill - Freeform, ish?, light bdsm play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: Shameless, plotless BlackHill smut. What more is there to say?





	i didn't know that i was starving ('til i tasted you)

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a fluffy little 700 word thing to go with some [manips I made](http://crimsoncat21.tumblr.com/tagged/instagram-AU) yesterday. Instead, it morphed into.. this. I don't know.
> 
> Like most of my random fics, this was written in an extremely sleep deprived state. I did my best to edit it, but I haven't slept more than a few hours in more days than I care to think about. If there are any typos so horrible that they completely knock you out of the story, please let me know. Otherwise, feel free to ignore them. I wrote this instead of sleeping, so no complaining :p
> 
> And, finally, my deepest thanks to Tigerkid14 for putting up with all my random questions today.  
> Anyway, enjoy! Feedback appreciated and encouraged, as always :)

“Done and done,” Maria announced as she finished creating Liho’s Instagram profile. Natasha was still hovering by her shoulder and Liho had moved from the edge of the desk and into Maria’s lap (to better see the computer screen, Maria suspected).

Natasha pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her pictures. “What should we use for her first post?”

Maria glanced up at the Russian, an amused smile on her lips. “You're super invested for someone who thought this was a ridiculous idea.”

“I think most of your ideas are ridiculous,” Natasha murmured, the majority of her attention on her collection of Liho pictures.

“Uh-huh.”

 

*****

 

** 7 hours later **

 

“Hey, Nat?” Maria glanced up from her phone to look at the redhead sitting on the other end of the couch.

“Hm?” Natasha didn't look away from the TV. There was a marathon of Doctor Who on, and she had become really invested in it.

“How did Liho get a verified check mark?”

“I..” Natasha blinked, finally turning towards her girlfriend. “.. might have made a call?”

Maria shifted the foot in Natasha’s lap so she could poke Natasha in the ribs. “It took two weeks for me to get mine!”

“Stop that,” Natasha chided her. She grabbed Maria’s foot and held it tightly, running her thumb along the arch.

“Why does Liho even _need_ a verified check mark? And how the hell do you verify a cat?”

Natasha glanced casually at the TV, avoiding Maria’s questioning gaze. “I wanted people to know she was really our cat,” Natasha muttered after a minute, “and not some.. imposter profile.”

Maria stared at her girlfriend while Natasha purposely kept her eyes glued to the TV. “That's adorable,” Maria commented with a charmed smile.

“I am not _adorable_!” Natasha snapped, shooting Maria an annoyed look.

“It's ok to admit that you care about our cat’s Instagram account,” Maria continued, ignoring Natasha completely.

“That is the most ridiculous thing you've ever said to me,” Natasha said with a shake of her head. “Including that time you were drugged with that weird space goo, and told me I would look sexy in a Pikachu costume.”

“Doesn't make it any less true,” Maria winked at her, “and you look sexy in everything.”

Natasha harrumphed and went back watching her show. Natasha glared at the TV, as if she were mad, but she continued to rub Maria’s feet. Maria smiled, absolutely not fooled by Natasha’s act.

They passed another hour in a content, relaxing kind of quiet, Maria lost to her phone and Natasha engrossed in her show. The Russian almost didn't look towards her phone when it beeped at her. “What are you tagging me in?” Natasha asked as she picked up her phone and unlocked it.

Maria pulled her feet out of Natasha’s lap, bracing them against the couch as she slid her own phone into her pants pocket. “Just Liho stuff,” Maria answered vaguely.

Natasha shot her a suspicious look before she tapped through to her app. Maria watched her very carefully, and when Natasha’s eyes flashed she was ready. Maria leapt over the arm of the couch and fled down the hallway before Natasha could grab her.

“Maria!” Natasha shouted, jumping to her feet and tearing after her girlfriend. “Get back here!”

Maria slid into the kitchen and ducked around the corner. The only thing in that direction was the bathroom and their bedroom, with no way to escape. Natasha grinned as she pushed off from the kitchen wall to increase her speed. Maria was running towards a dead end.

The bedroom door slammed shut as Natasha reached the hallway leading to that side of their apartment. There wasn't a lock on the door, and there wasn't a lock that could keep Natasha out form more than a few moments anyway, so all Maria was doing was delaying the inevitable.

Natasha stopped at the closed door, hesitating for just a moment. Maria wasn't an idiot. She wouldn't voluntarily run into a dead end like that. Especially not with a murderous Russian on her heels. Natasha put her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. She told herself that Maria loved her and wouldn't _actually_ hurt her, but she still rolled into the room just to be safe. (Natasha wouldn't put it past Maria to nail her in the face with a pillow as she came through the door.)

When she jumped to her feet Maria was sitting on their bed, smiling at her phone. She held it up to Natasha, shaking the screen at her. “See? I told you. Absolutely adorable. Lots of people agree with me.”

Natasha gaped at her. Maria had just been stalling her long enough to check the comments. “You.. they.. _what_?!” Natasha sputtered, as she snatched Maria’s phone out of her hands.

Maria had posted a picture of Natasha curled up in their bed, am arm tucked around Liho and holding the small cat close. Her face was mostly hidden, buried in Liho’s back and obscured by her mess of early morning curls, but it was obviously Natasha. What other redhead would be cuddling their cat?

It was a moment of softness that did not fit her carefully constructed Black Widow persona, and Natasha growled when she saw the comments. Maria was right, she wasn't the only one who thought Natasha was adorable. Not anymore.

“I'll have to kill them all and demolish the Instagram servers.” Natasha tossed the phone aside and smiled dangerously. “After I deal with you, that is.”

Maria half shrieked with laughter as Natasha pounced on her, easily pinning the brunette against the mattress and straddling her hips. Natasha spared a moment to be thankful for the width of their king mattress as she stretched Maria across the bed.

“I regret nothing!” Maria managed through her laughter as she struggled uselessly against Natasha’s grip on her wrists.

Natasha bit her shoulder, almost hard enough to break the skin, and Maria’s laughter cut off with a deep groan. Natasha teased her tongue across Maria’s collarbone and smirked into her neck when Maria tried raise her hips off the bed. Natasha bit her again and Maria shuddered violently.

“I thought you were mad at me,” Maria gasped as Natasha nipped her way up the side of Maria’s throat. She purred softly into Maria’s ear and Maria whimpered.

“Oh, I am,” Natasha confirmed.

“But..” Maria’s words failed her as Natasha sucked on her earlobe. She barely managed a strangled gasp. The Russian was hitting all of her buttons, and Maria was quickly losing her ability to think clearly.

“There are all kinds of ways to torture someone.” Natasha’s silky tone was at odds with her ominous words, but Maria was past the point of caring.

Natasha bit into Maria’s ear and Maria arched off the bed, her back bowing and almost knocking Natasha off of her. Natasha settled herself more firmly against Maria’s hips and soothed the sting of the bite away with her tongue.

Natasha spent long minutes teasing the skin of Maria’s throat with her lips, teeth, and tongue. She sucked hickies into existence and bit hard enough to bruise, until Maria was a writhing mass of need beneath her.

Maria released a desperate keening sound as she struggled to escape Natasha’s grasp, but her frantic attempts were easily overpowered. “Nat, _please_ ,” Maria finally begged as she tried and failed to get the friction that she needed.

Natasha leaned back to admire her masterpiece with a satisfied smirk. Maria’s eyes were more black than blue at this point, her pupils bigger than Natasha had ever seen them. Her hair was a tousled mess, and a gorgeous flush was spread across the skin that Natasha could see.

“You are so beautiful,” Natasha murmured as she bent back towards Maria, her lips ghosting across the brunette’s. “Are you going to be good?”

“Yes,” Maria promised quickly.

“Hmmm.” Natasha pulled away and considered Maria for a moment. “Let’s see if you mean that.”

Natasha squeezed Maria’s wrists briefly. “Do. Not. Move.” Maria nodded, agreeing a little too easily. Natasha eyed her suspiciously. “I mean it,” Natasha warned and Maria nodded again.

Natasha watched her for a moment longer before she released Maria’s wrists and sat up. Natasha stretched a kink from her back, rolling her hips against Maria in the process, and Maria whimpered. Maria’s hands gripped the edge of the mattress tightly to keep from reaching for her girlfriend.

Natasha smiled and rolled off of Maria. She watched as Maria debated making a move. Natasha could see the exact moment Maria remembered who she was, and that the Black Widow could take her easily. Maria sighed quietly and didn't move.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Natasha murmured.

It wasn't often that Maria would allow Natasha to dominate her like this, and Natasha cherished this gift. Because that's what this was. When Maria gave up her control without hesitation, gave _herself_ over to Natasha so completely, it was a gift more precious than anything else she could ever give the Russian. Maria was stronger than she was and Natasha had no doubt that Maria could have thrown her off if she’d really wanted to. Instead, she’d given Natasha her submission.

Natasha would reward her eventually. Natasha would make sure Maria knew _exactly_ how much she appreciated her surrender. But Natasha wasn't done playing with her just yet.

Natasha pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside before shimmying out of her shorts. Maria eyed her matching lingerie appreciatively, and Natasha was glad she’d made the effort that morning. She moved back towards Maria, a predatory gleam in her eyes, and Maria’s grip on the mattress tightened even further.

Natasha straddled Maria once more, resting most of her weight on the brunette’s hips and grinding down. Maria jerked beneath her but still did not reach for the Russian. Natasha could see the struggle in her eyes, and she wondered if Maria really would be able to stay still for this.

Maria jumped when Natasha slid her hands under her shirt, dragging blunted nails across Maria’s stomach. Natasha leaned forward, her hands sliding up Maria’s torso and pulling her shirt up in the process.

“Now, remember,” Natasha murmured, brushing her lips against the shell of Maria’s ear as she palmed Maria’s breasts through her sports bra. “You promised not to move.”

Natasha tweaked Maria’s nipple through the fabric, rolling it between her fingers, and shivered at the desperate needy sound Maria made in the back of her throat. Natasha turned to capture Maria’s lips in a bruising kiss, groaning deeply at Maria’s passionate response.

Maria nipped at Natasha’s bottom lip as Natasha pulled away and Natasha tisked at her. Maria was pushing it, her need for Natasha almost overriding her desire to please the Russian. _Almost_.

Natasha settled back, shifting until she hovered over Maria’s abdomen. Maria’s shirt was pushed halfway up her chest, leaving her stomach exposed, and Natasha held Maria’s gaze as she relaxed against Maria’s skin.

Maria’s lips parted as she inhaled sharply, her eyes fluttering shut. Natasha smirked and rocked her hips slightly. Maria whimpered desperately in response, she almost sounded like she was in physical pain, but still Maria didn't move. Natasha was pleasantly surprised. Natasha was absolutely _soaked_ , and she’d half expected this to be one step too far.

“Open your eyes, Maria,” Natasha murmured. Maria’s eyes opened immediately, fixing on Natasha with a laser like intensity. “There you are.” Natasha gave her a slow smile.

“You drive me absolutely crazy, do you know that?” Natasha rolled her hips against Maria’s skin, leaving a damp trail behind, and Maria’s breathing stalled.

Natasha waited a moment for Maria to start breathing again before she moved. Natasha cupped her own breast, palming it slowly while she ran her other hand down her torso. Natasha bit her lip as she circled her nipple with her thumb.

“You are so fucking gorgeous like this, Maria,” Natasha continued, her breathing ragged. “You make me so wet, love..” Natasha ground against Maria’s stomach to prove her point and Maria made the same desperate keening that she’d made earlier.

Natasha’s hips jerked at the sound and she slipped her hand into her underwear. Maria whimpered as Natasha rose up on her knees for better access, her fingers moving beneath the fabric of her panties.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Maria groaned, finding her voice as Natasha’s eyes closed and her head tipped back. Maria swallowed, her mouth bone dry, and she watched as Natasha’s fingers move a bit faster.

“Mmmm,” Natasha moaned in agreement. She twisted her nipple and gasped, pressing more firmly against her own hand. <<I'm so close Maria..>> Natasha bucked against the hand in her underwear, lapsing into Russian as she started to come undone.

Natasha forced her eyes open, straightening so she could watch Maria through hooded eyes, and Maria moaned deeply at the hungry expression on Natasha’s face. Natasha dropped the hand at her breast, using it instead to brace herself against Maria’s hip as she began to fuck herself in earnest. Her nails dug into Maria’s skin as she whimpered.

“Oh fuck..” Natasha breathed, her hips jerking wildly. “Maria..” Maria’s name was a strangled gasp as her body bowed forward, shaking as she came.

Maria surged up, unable to contain herself any longer, and rolled Natasha onto their pillows. Maria unceremoniously pushed Natasha’s underwear down Natasha’s hips and batted her hand aside. Natasha whined in protest, but it was quickly replaced with a satisfied moan as Maria easily slid two fingers inside of her. Maria groaned at how wet Natasha was as she stretched out above her.

Natasha clutched at Maria’s shoulders, her nails biting into Maria’s skin as she arched into Maria’s hand. <<I told you not to move,>> Natasha managed, gasping the words as Maria thrust into her.

“I'm an imperfect person,” Maria murmured.

Natahsa’s breathy laughter filled the room until Maria bit down on her shoulder. She circled Natasha’s clit with her thumb as she fucked her, groaning deeply when Natasha’s legs wrapped around her waist.

“Fu..ck,” Natasha gasped as she came apart in Maria’s arms.

Maria buried her face in Natasha’s neck as she tipped over the edge with her. Maria’s lips parted in a soundless scream as her hips bucked, pushing her fingers deeper into Natasha.

Natasha’s entire body spasmed as a second orgasam slammed into her, right on the heels of the first. A soft whine escaped her lips as she soaked Maria’s hand. Maria hummed contentedly and trailed slow, lingering kisses up Natasha’s neck. She moved lazily within the Russian, carefully guiding her through the aftershocks of her orgasam.

Eventually Natasha unwound her legs from Maria’s waist, and they fell bonelessly to the mattress as Natasha stretched in her arms. “You ruined my plans,” Natasha murmured thickly. She switched back to English as she recovered enough to think about what she was saying.

“Sorry,” Maria smiled down at her, gently smoothing wild curls back from Natasha’s face. “Next time,” she promised.

“Mmmm,” Natasha blinked up at Maria. “You have way too many clothes on.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Maria laughed.

Instead of responding Natasha hooked a leg around Maria’s hip and rolled them easily. Maria’s eyes shone as she smiled up at her girlfriend. “You sure you don't want to take a minute?”

Natasha scoffed. She adjusted her underwear and unhooked her bra, tossing it carelessly across the room, before she pushed Maria’s shirt up her body. She pulled Maria’s sports bra with it, and tugged until Maria lifted off the bed enough for her to remove them both. Natasha bent and wrapped her lips around one of Maria’s nipples, grazing her teeth over the sensitive flesh before sucking it into her mouth.

Maria arched into Natasha, her hand tangling in silky red curls as she held Natasha against her chest. “God, woman,” Maria groaned. Natasha smirked and turned to give Maria’s other nipple the same attention.

All too soon she was pulling away, and Maria whimpered at the loss. Natasha shushed her gently as she moved down Maria’s body. She undid Maria’s belt and helped Maria kick off her pants and underwear.

Natasha lowered herself between Maria’s legs. She slid one finger slowly between Maria’s lips, dipping inside of her and moaning appreciatively at what she found.

“You are absolutely _dripping_ ,” Natasha purred.

“I wonder why,” Maria managed, a ragged edge to her words.

Natasha had considered teasing Maria a bit more, had contemplated dragging this out even longer. But she needed this as much as Maria did, and she couldn't deny either of them at this point. Natasha removed her finger and shivered at the desperate sound Maria made in protest. Natasha pressed her arm firmly across Maria’s hips and dipped her head.

Maria bucked violently as Natasha licked into her. She strained against the weight of Natasha’s arm, her toes curling against the mattress as Natasha moaned deeply.

Natasha slipped her other arm under Maria’s thigh and wrapped it around Maria’s hip, applying more pressure in an attempt to control her jerky movements. Maria steadied, gasping, as Natasha continued to fuck her with her tongue.

Maria groaned when Natasha withdrew, tracing her tongue around Maria’s clit before sucking it into her mouth. The Russian hummed contentedly and Maria lifted off the bed with a strangled scream.

Her first orgasam had taken the edge off, but Maria was still wound embarrassingly tight. Even though it had only been a few minutes, Maria knew she wouldn't last much longer.

“Nat..” Maria shifted so she could run her fingers through Natasha’s hair. “Baby..” She whimpered, dragging her nails across the Russian’s scalp as Natasha flicked Maria’s clit with her tongue. Maria didn't have the strength to communicate how close she was, but she didn't need to.

Natasha moaned into her, pulling back the arm wrapped around her leg and briefly teasing Maria before sliding two fingers inside of her. Natasha pulled her mouth away just long enough to reassure the writhing brunette.

“It's ok, love,” Natasha turned to kiss her thigh, biting into the soft flesh and making Maria clench around her fingers. “Come for me, Maria,” Natasha spoke with a bit of a growl as she dipped her head between Maria’s legs once more.

Natasha fucked into her hard, curling her fingers and twisting her wrist as she closed her lips around Maria’s clit. Natasha carefully grazed her teeth against the sensitive bud, pressing the arm across Maria’s hips into her firmly to keep her from bucking too violently. Natasha slowly traced her tongue around Maria’s clit before grazing her teeth over it a second time.

There was a specific sound Natasha was waiting for as she listened to Maria’s moans and whimpers. She heard it when she pressed her teeth against Maria’s clit a third time.

The breathy, whimpering cry slipped from Maria’s lips, a very specific sound that she only made right before she came. When she heard it Natasha wrapped her lips around Maria’s clit and sucked hard.

Maria came with a choked sob, pressing into Natasha’s mouth as her back bowed off the bed. Her grip in Natasha’s hair tightened until it hurt, making the Russian groan. Natasha kept her arm across Maria’s hip but didn't try to restrain her this time. She simply rubbed her thumb soothingly across Maria’s hip bone as she gently worked Maria through it.

Maria collapsed back against the bed, breathing ragged, and carefully released her death grip on Natasha’s hair. “Sorry,” she murmured apologetically.

“Mmmm.” Natasha placed one last kiss against Maria’s clit and smiled when her body jerked. “Nothing to be sorry about.”

Natasha slowly pulled her fingers out of Maria, and bent to kiss her thigh when Maria made a small sound of loss. Natasha wiped ineffectually at her mouth and jaw before kissing her way up Maria’s body. Maria hummed, a tired smile on her lips as Natasha took her time.

“So gorgeous,” Natasha murmured before kissing Maria lazily.

Natasha tucked herself under Maria’s arm, draping a leg between Maria’s and nestling into the brunette’s side with a contented sigh as Maria trailed her fingertips across Natasha’s back.

“I should post domestic pictures of you more often,” Maria remarked after a moment.

Natasha pinched Maria’s side, making her yelp. “Don't ruin the moment,” Natasha scolded her.

Maria smiled into Natasha’s hair. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Natasha responded sleepily. The Russian yawned and curled deeper into Maria’s side.

Maria held Natasha close as she reached to tug the sheet up around them. Maria pressed a kiss to the top of Natashas head and continued to smooth her hand up and down the Russian’s back. Natasha made a sleepy contented sound before she started snoring softly. Maria tightened her grip on the Russian assassin in her arms as she began to drift away. She knew Natasha wouldn't forget about that picture; the Russian would eventually have her revenge. But, in that moment, Maria couldn't bring herself to care.

“Absolutely worth it,” Maria murmured to herself, smiling as she slowly fell asleep.


End file.
